


To the World We Lost

by Callus_Ran



Series: To the World We Lost [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alpha Centauri (Good Omens), Angel Trueforms, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apocalypse, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Bathing/Washing, Comic, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Demonic Possession, Established Relationship, Fan Comics, Fanart, Happy Ending, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Canon, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Wing Injury, Wings, demons trueforms, handjobs, telepathic connections
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callus_Ran/pseuds/Callus_Ran
Summary: After spending some time away from Earth, Aziraphale and Crowley are considering going back. How will their home greet them upon their return?
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: To the World We Lost [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598770
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	1. Part 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd appreciate it if you'd leave a comment or two about what you think about the comics. I don't get those a lot on Tumblr or Twitter, and even tho my AO3 is only for archiving the stuff, it would still make my day if you do so.

18

19

20

21 

22


End file.
